My Life Back Then by EsmeAliceRose
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Esme diz toda a sua história de Bella, a fim de ajudá-la a entender como era a vida por volta de 1920. Algo que eu pensei que deveria ter estado nos livros!


_**Disclaimer :**_ A história pertence a _EsmeAliceRose_ que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>My Life Back Then - Minha vida Naquele Tempo<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"O que você está te frustrado, amor,? Edward me pediu. "Diga-me,"

"Nós temos que escrever sobre a vida na década de 1920, e eu não tenho nenhuma idéia sobre o que escrever," eu resmunguei.

Esme levantou a cabeça para olhar para nós e ela me deu um leve sorriso.

"Você tem certeza que quer dizer a ela agora?" Edward perguntou a sua mãe, respondendo a um pensamento silencioso em sua cabeça. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e Edward saiu do quarto. Fiquei imaginando o que Esme queria me dizer que ela não queria que seu filho ouvi-se.

"Antes de eu contar a minha história, Bella, você deve compreender que a vida naquela época era muito diferente do que é agora. Algumas partes dela não são muito felizes",

"Ok, eu estou pronta", sentei-me em linha reta com as mãos cruzadas no meu colo.

"Eu nasci em 1895, perto do subúrbio de Columbus, Ohio. Eu cresci aprendendo como ser uma jovem dama, vestindo saias e vestidos e me casando ainda jovem. Conheci o Dr. Carlisle Cullen pela primeira vez, quando tinha 16 anos e tinha acabado de quebrar minha perna, subindo em uma árvore. Lembro-me perfeitamente agora ... " Os olhos dela se afastaram, a cerca de 95 anos no passado.

"Eu queria subir bem alto, para poder ver as nuvens, e desenhá-las. Minha mãe ficava gritando para eu descer de lá. Eu disse: 'Espere, eu estou indo!' Agora, naqueles dias, as meninas não tinham permissão para fazer coisas como subir em árvores, que era só para meninos, e eu vi a razão quando eu me senti caindo, caindo, e então eu pousei na minha perna com um triturar. Na verdade, eu ouvi o estalo do osso, e eu solucei de dor. Minha mãe ficou louca, e ela me levou ao médico ",

"Olá, minha filha quebrou a perna subindo em uma árvore",

"Nós vamos mandar alguém",

"Assim que a recepcionista disse, um Deus de cabelos dourados saiu em um uniforme de médico, e meu queixo caiu no chão." Eu sou o Dr. Cullen, o que posso fazer por você hoje? ' Levei alguns segundos para responder a ele, e eu corei. 'Bem, eu quebrei a perna ao cair de uma árvore: "Ele achou graça, mas minha mãe me deu outro olhar. Levaram-me para a sala de exames e ele sentiu a fratura no meu osso. Lembro-me que o seu toque era tão frio, mas tão reconfortante, apesar da dor," Ela sorriu para a memória, e me perguntei como isso era de todo ruim. Isso me lembrou de como Edward me deslumbrava.

"Esme, isso me lembra Edward," Eu ri.

"Eu era muito parecida com você, querida. Eu nunca poderia esquecê-lo",

"Ah, e foi quando você se apaixonou por ele?" Eu perguntei, e ela sorriu.

"Sim, mas logo ele se mudou da cidade. Nunca esqueci a experiência, e eu fiquei arrasada quando ele saiu",

"Mas como você..."

Esme levantou um dedo para eu parar com as perguntas. "Deixe-me dizer-lhe. Embora inicialmente eu queria me mudar para o Oeste para me tornar uma professora, fui pressionada pelos meus pais para ficar e me casar," Ela pareceu respirar fundo antes de continuar, e eu esperei por ela ir em frente. Eu não sabia nada sobre sua vida pessoal, exceto que o bebê dela morreu e ela pulou de um penhasco. O que poderia ser pior do que isso?

"Eu era a última das minhas amigas a me casar e meus pais praticamente me puseram para me casar com Charles Evenson" ela parecia triste quando ela disse seu nome, ela cerrou os dentes e emitiu um rosnado baixo. Ouvi alguns grunhidos ao redor da casa. Eu estremeci, mas ela não pareceu notar. Algo deve ter acontecido com ela, foi isto semelhante à história de Rosalie?

"Porque ele era um amigo da família e tinha 'boas perspectivas ", Esme revirou os olhos, criando um cita no ar, em torno de 'boas perspectivas'. Ela estava falando baixinho antes, mas em cada palavra que se passou ela foi falando mais duramente.

"Eu era indiferente a Charles, mas decidi me casar com ele, para agradar meus pais, em 1917. Na idade de 22 anos, me casei com Charles, na esperança de agradar meus pais e com vontade de tentar ser feliz. Tive que usar toda minha concentração para não arranca minha cabeça para o corredor e para fora da porta. Eu estava fingindo quando eu disse as palavras de ligação, e meu sentimento ruim não foi embora. Logo lamentei a decisão de estar com Charles-"Ela parou, olhando para o espaço. Isso parecia difícil para ela dizer, então eu coloquei a mão sobre a dela, para que ela pudesse continuar. Sua respiração era irregular quando ela disse isso. Ela mordeu o lábio, mas eu insisti para ela poderia ser ruim, se não for tão ruim quanto o que Rosalie passou?

"Ele tornou-se cada vez mais violento e abusivo em relação a mim",

Engoli em seco, em estado de choque e horror do que ela teve que passar. Como ele poderia machucar alguém tão bondoso e amoroso como Esme? "O quê?"

"Charles abusou de mim por trás das portas do quarto, mas fiquei quieta. Eu queria ser uma boa esposa, apesar dos abusos de Charles",

"Você putinha desagradável! Onde está o meu jantar? ' ele gritou comigo ", eu vacilei em sua voz que imitava esse cara, Charles perfeitamente. "'Por que você é uma mulher tão patética? Não pode ser uma mulher normal? Você não vale nada! Limpe essa bagunça estúpida já!' Ele tropeçou de propósito em mim, me empurrou para baixo nas escadas, bateu-me contra a parede, bateu minha cabeça nela, tinha as mãos em volta do meu pescoço enquanto me jogava do outro lado da sala " Ela parou quando ela percebeu que minha que a cor tinha escorrido de minha face e eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. A expressão em seu rosto quando ela falou sobre esse homem horrível a fez realmente parecida com um vampiro. Ela ainda sussurrou seu nome.

Sua voz estava mais calma agora, porque ela sem querer me deixou triste. "Eu tinha cicatrizes, arranhões, escoriações, cortes e ossos quebrados, quando ele terminou comigo. Ele reclamou de mim na noite em que nós nos casamos. Passei minha vida inteira com medo. Meus pais me treinaram para manter fachadas" Sacudi minha cabeça em descrença, contente que meus pais se importariam se alguém fizesse algo desse tipo para mim. Ela estava certa, a vida _estava_ virada para trás então.

"Oh, não chore, querida, está tudo acabado agora", ela bateu a mão em segurança. "E muito para meu alívio, meu marido foi convocado durante a I Guerra Mundial," Eu soltei uma rajada de ar em grande alívio e enxuguei os olhos.

"Ele foi embora?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Não, Charles voltou da guerra e abusou de mim, muito em 1920, ele foi terrível, quando ele estava de volta em casa. Lutei para me livrar dele" Ela tinha as mãos em punhos cerrados, e eu estava apavorada com sua expressão , até que ela finalmente relaxou.

"Como alguém pode te machucar, Esme? Você não fez nada para ele, _nada_ ! " Eu gritei. Eu estava muito furiosa e chateada, mas ela olhou com carinho para mim e pegou minha mão na dela novamente.

"Eu fugi dele quando ele não estava olhando, um par de dias depois, percebi que eu tinha ficado grávida do filho de Charles. Eu fugi para o norte para me tornar uma professora, e em 1921, meu filho nasceu, e posteriormente morreu poucos dias depois de uma infecção pulmonar. Após a morte do bebê, eu senti que já não tinha qualquer razão única para viver ",

"Eu sinto muito, Esme. Você teve a pior vida de todos eles",

"Isso é certo, mas Alice nunca soube o que acontece em toda a sua vida, e Rosalie nunca teve um bebê em tudo",

"Ninguém bateu em Alice até quase a morte"

"Eu tentei cometer suicídio pulando de um penhasco, e fui declarada morta quando fui levada para o necrotério, mas meu coração ainda estava batendo levemente. Aqui está uma boa notícia. Dr. Cullen" Um sorriso iluminou meu rosto quando ela disse, que ele estava lá, em sua infelicidade embora. "Ele estava trabalhando na área, no momento e me reconheceu como a feliz e linda jovem que ele havia tratado dez anos antes. Carlisle não queria que eu sofresse mais e por isso ele decidiu mudar-me em um vampiro, já que eu estava morrendo de qualquer maneira, "

"Você quis vingar-se dele?"

"Não, eu não queria me rebaixar ao seu nível. Ele está morto agora, e ninguém se preocupa com ele mais", Esme fez um gesto com desdém.

"Esse é um final lindo de sua história, Esme. Agora, eu sei exatamente o que escrever para a minha história de maus-tratos no relatório das mulheres na década de 1920. Obrigado por compartilhar sua história",

"Você é sempre bem-vinda, querida. Podemos conversar sempre que quiser. Agora, vá em frente e faça a sua lição de casa"

Eu dei-lhe um grande abraço e fui direito ao trabalho.

* * *

><p><em>Mais uma one da Esme ;D.<em>

_Espero que gostem desse pedacinho narrando todo o sofrimento da Esme._

_Deixem reviews, beijinhos ;D_

**Lary Reeden**


End file.
